


Parental Supervision Required

by spelldaggered



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Explosions, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Peter Parker Whump, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spelldaggered/pseuds/spelldaggered
Summary: (Originally written for) Whumptober 2019 Day 2: ExplosionTony should have known that Peter would never just stay put while there were people out there who needed help.





	Parental Supervision Required

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my fave @rux-ian on tumblr for the help in figuring out what to write for this one!

As a backpack flew in through the open window and skidded across the floor to a halt at his feet, Tony rolled his eyes. He’d thought the novelty of the web shooting thing might wear off eventually, but no, the kid was still going strong months later.

On cue, the glass doors to the balcony crashed open, and a whirlwind in the form of Peter Parker appeared in his living room. His arrival was nothing new; Peter dropped by almost every day after school, except for the times May forced him to socialise with his peers.

Today he was even more chaotic than usual though, stumbling into the room with one leg in his Spider-Man suit and one leg out, racing over to where his backpack had landed to scrabble around in it for something.

Tony sighed and held his arms out in an effort to slow Peter down, wincing a little as the movement tugged on his ribs.

“Easy spider,” Tony said gently, and Peter looked up at him properly for the first time, almost surprised to see him sitting there. “What’s the emergency?”

“What’s the- what’s the emergency?” Peter spluttered. “There’s a- there’s a huge office building on fire just a couple blocks down from here, and I figured you guys might need me! I raced here as soon as I heard, and I nearly came earlier, but Ned pointed out that I’ve already skipped Chemistry twice this week already, and-“

“You’ve skipped Chemistry twice this _week_?” Tony interrupted, his expression shifting from bemused to a frown in the space of a second.

“Uhh, that wasn’t an important detail,” Peter said quickly, brushing him off. “Anyway, the _offices_, that are on _fire_, I thought I could help get people out of the higher floors, you know, and-”

Tony made a zipping motion in mid-air, a technique he’d found to be very effective recently, and Peter stopped babbling, looking at him expectantly instead.

“Office fire’s handled, kid,” Tony reassured him, motioning to the TV behind Peter which, now he noticed it, was showing live coverage of the incident, including footage of the rest of the Avengers springing into action.

“Why aren’t you there?” Peter asked abruptly, and Tony raised an eyebrow.

“I had to call in sick,” he said dryly, and lifted the hem of his t-shirt to reveal thick bandages wrapped around his torso.

Peter’s eyes widened. “What the- Mr Stark, what happened? Wait. I need to go help the people out there, but once I’m done, I’ll come straight back, and you can tell me then, and also who I need to exact revenge on, and-”

“You’re not going anywhere,” Tony informed him, bracing himself for the argument. “Not to help out with this, nor to _exact revenge_ on anyone.”

“Why?” Peter asked, suddenly looking wounded.

“Adults-only scene, kid. Parental supervision required, and besides, do you even meet the height requirement?”

Peter scowled, not finding the quip funny, and Tony had to stifle a laugh as he stared him out.

“Fine,” Peter huffed, stuffing his mask back into his backpack, and although Tony was surprised at how quickly he’d given in, he was relieved. He was tired enough without having to try and win an argument with a teenager.

“Look, go do your homework or something, like you normally do, and then we’ll head down to the workshop later?” Tony suggested as a peace offering. The kid shrugged, but dutifully slouched off in the direction of the office, and Tony settled back in to watch the news, needing to catch up after he’d rewound a shot of Cap getting hit in the face a few too many times. “And focus on Chemistry!”

Minutes went by suspiciously quietly. Peter was hopeless at doing homework cooped up in an office alone, and regularly wandered back in looking for a drink, a snack, a chat, or more often, all three at once. When he didn’t emerge for quarter of an hour, Tony narrowed his eyes.

After a brief moment of guilt, though he suspected it was probably not unfounded, Tony tapped his watch, hunting for the Spider-Man tracker he’d installed. Before he could pull it up though, several things happened at once.

Tony heard the explosion first, saw the plume of smoke billow up into the distance, and then the two second delay of the live news caught up, and he watched as the entire building went up in flames and started to collapse in on itself. A moment later, his watch lit up red with an emergency health warning for whoever was wearing the Spider-Man suit, and finally, his phone rang.

It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together, and Tony Stark was one of the brightest there was.

“Mr Stark-“

“I’m on my way, kid,” Tony said, his suit already flying into place around him as headed for the doors, even as his injuries screamed at him.

“Mr Stark, I’m so- I’m so sorry,” Peter said, his voice strained, and Tony cringed at the sound, leaping from the building before the suit was even fully assembled in his haste. “I thought I could- I was trying to- but then- and it came out of nowhere-“

“Where are you, Peter?” Tony asked, rounding the corner and taking in the sight of the ruined building in person. “Are you with anyone?”

“No, no, I managed to get everyone out of here,” Peter said reassuringly, as if in that moment, Tony were worried for anyone’s safety but the kid’s. “I _was_ on the twentieth floor, but I fell quite a long way, and I-“

“What? You what?” Tony pressed, beginning an interior scan of what remained of the office.

“I fell into- on to something and I... I can’t really feel anything.”

Tony swore.

“Mr Stark,” Peter said, suddenly sounding far too young. “Mr Stark, I’m so sorry.”

“Doesn’t matter, Pete,” Tony said fiercely, dismissing the apology. “I’m coming for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober day two goes to my faves! Challenging myself to keep each entry under 1k, but if there are any storylines you want to see expanded upon, I’ll be choosing up to four to write more for in November, although this particular entry may get a sequel for another Whumptober prompt.... Hope you enjoy! Prompts/requests are always open over at [spelldaggered.tumblr.com](http://spelldaggered.tumblr.com) for anything you want to see, including Whumptober prompts - thanks for reading! Also, if I need to tag anything else, please let me know!


End file.
